


Looking for a sick omega John fic- please help!!

by TheFriendlyGay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyGay/pseuds/TheFriendlyGay
Comments: 3





	Looking for a sick omega John fic- please help!!

Hi Everyone,

I know this is probably super annoying, but I’m looking for a fic I read a few weeks ago, and can’t find it anywhere :( it was a Laf/John/Alex/Herc fic where Laf was an alpha, Herc was a beta, and John and Alex were omegas. Alex went into heat, and John was sick at the same time, and it was just a bunch of fluffy goodness. If anyone knows this fic, please let me know - I feel like I’ve looked everywhere and would love to re-read it. 

Thank you!!


End file.
